Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to data recovery, and more particularly, to a data recovery circuit for outputting error-free intermediate recovery data among a plurality of intermediate recovery data as recovery data, and to an operation method thereof.
With continuing development of technology, data transmission rate is now achievable at several tens of gigabits per second up to several hundreds of gigabits per second. In general, parallel interfaces or serial interfaces are employed in such ultra high-speed communication.
Since parameters such as maximum transmission distance and maximum transmission speed are limited due to cross-talk and/or noise coupling between bits of data transmitted via a parallel interface, a serial interface is commonly employed as an interface for the transmission of high-speed data.
The serial interface converts parallel data into serial data prior to transmission. Unlike the parallel interface that simultaneously transmits a clock signal and data through different transmission lines, a serial interface transmits data including information pertaining to the clock signal through a single transmission line. In the parallel interface, when the clock signal and data are simultaneously transmitted to a receiving terminal, skew may occur between the clock signal and the data at the receiving terminal since the unit interval of the data is usually relatively quite short, on the order of 1 ns or less, in ultra high-speed communication, while the transmission distance can be relatively long, For this reason, in such high-speed applications, a transmitting terminal is required to transmit data including information pertaining to a clock signal to a receiving terminal, where the receiving terminal extracts or recovers the clock signal and data from the received data. The serial interface extracts or recovers the clock signal and data from data including information about the clock signal using circuit referred to as a clock and data recovery circuit.